De la amistad al matrimonio
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: ¿Como le pedirías matrimonio a la mujer de tu vida? Eso es algo que Kiba hará de ahora en adelante esta dispuesto a compartir su vida con otra persona. Contiene OOC
1. propuesta

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Yo soy por excelencia una Sasuhina pero por esta vez escribiré un Kibahina, mi primer fic.

También lo hago por que el primer fic que leí fue exactamente un kibahina y me encanto, por eso he decidido que mi primer fic sea un Kibahina.

Si les gusta escribiré varios capítulos, ya que veo que escriben muy poco sobre esta pareja en especial. En verdad espero sea de su agrado y así poder crear una historia linda y larga sobre esta parejita.

Bueno solo me queda decir que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, aun creo que esto es otro de mis tontos sueños y fantasías, tal vez estoy en un mundo diferente en el que yo puedo hacer e imaginar todo lo que deseo que sea verdad.

Lo dicho, solo estoy hablando estupideces otra vez. Pero si de ser sincero se trata lo único que puedo decir es que nunca en todo mi vida he estado tan nervioso como lo estoy ahora, el futuro se ve muy borroso para mi, y no se si estará a mi favor o en mi contra.

Hoy le pediré matrimonio a la mujer más hermosa, tierna, sincera, valiente, cariñosa, amable, ya dije hermosa, bueno todo eso y mucho mas es Hyuuga Hinata. La chica que me robo la voluntad, el corazón y asta la razón, por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa en este mundo y en otros.

Hace 2 años que ella y yo estamos juntos, aun no se muy bien como se dieron las cosas, pero agradezco infinitamente que se dieran, de otro modo yo nunca me hubiera decidido a confesar mis sentimientos hacia ella, menos sabiendo que estaba enamorada de otro tipo. Como su mejor amigo mi responsabilidad era apoyarla aunque eso me rompiera el corazón.

Las cosas pasaron de una manera tan rápida que no supe como reaccionar, solo deje que mis instintos hicieran el trabajo por mí, y al parecer lo hicieron bien, ya que ahora me encuentro en este dilema de cómo proponerle matrimonio.

_Hinata, Shino y yo Kiba Inuzuka, nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas fiestas de la universidad, a las cuales nunca íbamos, solo que esta era especial para nuestro querido amigo Shino, por fin iba a declarase a la chica que tanto tiempo había estado observando (cual si fuera uno de sus adorados bichos), y a la que nunca le declaro lo que sentía._

_Creo que por eso somos tan buenos amigos el y yo, siempre cobardes cuando se trata de la chica que te gusta. En fin, esa fiesta iba ha ser especial para el, aunque yo nunca creí que también lo seria para mi._

_El se aparto de nuestro lado y fue directo sobre su "presa". Hinata y yo decidimos platicar, la verdad ese tipo de fiestas no son muy del agrado de ella, pero por apoyo a Shino decidió ir, a mi la verdad me da igual. Después de platicar por mucho tiempo y ver que nuestro amigo no daba señales de vida, decidimos ir a buscarlo, para nuestra sorpresa lo encontramos, pero digámoslo así "muy ocupado" en una de las habitaciones de la fraternidad por lo que regresamos de inmediato a la fiesta._

_-vaya Shino si que no pierde el tiempo- estoy casi seguro de que mi cara estaba roja a tal grado de confundirse con mis tatuajes en las mejillas. –creo que Akane lo acepto- mi pregunta era mas que obvia, puesto donde lo encontramos, pero por mi nerviosismo ante lo que vi lo justifica._

_-eso creo Kiba- Hinata estaba peor qué yo, al ser tan tímida y ver a su amigo en eso situación, fue algo traumante para ella._

_Después de eso, los dos tratamos de olvidar lo que vimos tiempo atrás. La fiesta seguía su rumbo normal, chicas besándose acaloradamente con los chicos del equipo de fútbol, ebrios haciendo cada espectáculo digno de vergüenza ajena, y cosas por el estilo. _

_Hinata y yo decidimos mejor salir a dar un paseo a el parque, hablábamos de tantas cosas que creo seria imposible recordarlas todas, era como si los dos nos conociéramos de toda la vida, la verdad nos conocemos desde los 12 años, desde entonces hemos estado juntos, creo que ya no podríamos estar el uno sin el otro._

_Después de caminar y hablar por un largo rato, decidimos sentarnos y admirar la hermosa luna, no se por que pero me recuerda a los ojos de Hinata, tan hermosos pero a la vez tan vacios. Nos quedamos en silencio, tal parecía que esta vez si que no teníamos nada mas de que hablar, o era por que ya lo habíamos platicado todo._

_El lugar era realmente hermoso, flores de todos los colores y de todas las clases, una pequeña fuente en el centro del parque, que a los rayos de la luna brindaba un espectáculo único y mágico capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera._

_No se muy bien la razón pero después de un momento en silencio ella y yo volteamos a mirarnos al mismo tiempo fue como si todo el mundo dejara de girar, como si el tiempo se congelara, como si todos los sonidos que había se esfumaran, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado y solo estuviéramos ella y yo._

_De un momento a otro y sin saber como, nuestros labios estaban unidos en un cálido beso, sentía que eso era la mas grandioso que pudiera existir en la tierra, mi mente se nublo por completo, no pensaba, creo que hasta deje de respirar y mi corazón latió con mas fuerza que nunca antes._

_Coloque mi mano el la mejilla de Hinata, tal vez era un sueño y al tocarla yo despertaría, pero no fue así, era real, podía sentirla. Ella me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y en ese momento comprendí que esto era real, Hinata y yo estábamos besándonos. Me acerque mas a ella y rodé su cintura con mis brazos, quería tenerla cerca de mi, quería que este momento nunca terminara, al sentir que yo la pegaba cada vez mas a mi cuerpo ella dijo mi nombre de una manera que nunca creí que fuera mas hermosa a mis oídos._

_Al dejar de besarnos permanecimos abrazados, mirándonos, tal parece que no creíamos lo que acababa de pasar, nosotros los mejores amigos aviamos llegado a una situación como esta, ella estaba sonrojada, ese sonrojo que me encanta tanto ver en ella, yo creo que estaba con cara de no saber nada._

_-Kiba Kun- esa dulce voz me hizo reaccionar de nuevo. –creo qu…-no le permitiría romper el momento, la volví a besar y ella me correspondió._

_-me gustas Hinata y mucho- esta vez fui yo quien hablo, siempre creí que lo que sentía por Hinata solo era amistad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, es algo mucho mas fuerte que eso.- creo que me enamore de ti.- lo dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras._

_-Kiba- solo eso salió de los labios de Hinata, además de una cara de asombro y sorpresa._

_Creí que había arruinado todo, si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, nunca podríamos volver a ser los mismos de siempre, todo se arruinaría y seria por mi culpa._

_Fue entonces que sentí como ella me acariciaba el rostro de una manera tan tierna que creí estar siendo tocado por un ángel. _

_Me deje guiar por su caricia y serré los ojos, tal vez esa era su forma de decirse un sutil no, esta en espera de lo peor cuando siento su aliento chocar contra mi cara, antes de poder abrir los ojos escucho que me dice._

_-yo también te amo- fue ahí cuando me volvió a besar y mi mundo se volvió a detener. _

_Después de eso nos hicimos novios formalmente y ante todos nuestros conocidos, yo estaba más que feliz por eso._

Ahora ya han pasado 2 años y seguimos juntos y yo cada día mas enamorado de ella.

Ella es la heredera de las empresas Hyuuga las mas importantes de la cuidad, un tiempo estuvo muy preocupada por ese motivo, creía que no seria capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y de la empresa misma.

Pero al final creo que se auto convenció de que podría hacerlo, como su padre le dijo una vez, la sangre Hyuuga corre por tus venas puedes hacerlo.

Su padre siempre fue un hombre serio y hasta frio con ella, pero cuando le cedió el liderazgo de las empresas eso cambio, ahora hablan mas como padre e hija. Hinata da todo de si para que el este orgulloso de ella, pero eso ya no hace falta el ya lo estaba.

Siempre me he llevado bien con su familia y ella con la mía. Ahora me dirijo a su casa, se que no se encuentra ya que seguramente aun esta en la empresa, la verdad con quien deseo hablar es con su padre.

La familia Hyuuga tiene tradiciones muy arraigadas y primero quiero hablar con su padre antes de llegar y pedirle matrimonio a Hinata. Su madre murió cuando su hermana pequeña Hanabi nació, creo que por eso es su carácter tan tímido.

Llego a la casa, que en realidad es una gran mansión con detalles muy elaborados y hechos a mano, según se, ha pasado de generación en generación, se ve algo antigua pero eso no le resta belleza y elegancia a esa gran mansión.

Doy un gran suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta, tengo miedo de que su padre no me acepte como el marido de Hinata, aunque me acepto como el novio de su primogénita, aun no me da la confianza de creer que me crea como algo más en su familia.

Al fin llamo a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos me abre una de las sirvientas de la mansión, como ya me conocen muy bien, no es necesario que yo diga nada.

-Inuzuka san, ¿viene a ver a Hinata san?- me mira con cara de "pero si sabe que a esta hora no esta".

-no vengo a ver a Hiashi san. ¿Se encuentra?- se lo digo lo mas tranquilo que puedo, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de cual nervioso estoy.

-claro pase, en seguida le aviso de su llegada.- esta vez me da una sonrisa y hace un ademan con la mano para que yo entre a la mansión.

Me dirigió a la sala principal y me pidió que esperara ahí, no era la primera vez que yo entraba y que me encontraba en esa casa. Solo que esta vez era muy diferente iba a pedir la mano de la primogénita de la familia Hyuuga.

Decidí tratar de calmarme poniéndome a admirar todos los detalles y adornos que se cruzaban por mi vista, había desde jarrones que me parecieron muy antiguos, pintados a mano y al parecer de una porcelana muy fina. Cuadros que solo había visto en fotos, y otros que en mi vida había visto pero que eran muy hermosos.

Así pase un rato hasta que escuche los pasos del jefe de la familia, de Hiashi Hyuuga. Cada vez que escuchaba mas cerca sus pasos mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Cuando al fin llego a mi lado me sonrió, me conocía desde pequeño y según el ya me consideraba de su familia, veremos si es verdad cuando le pida la mano de Hinata.

-que gusto verte Kiba- se acerco a mi y me coloco una mano en el hombre, mientras seguía sonriéndome. – la sirvienta me dijo que querías hablarme-. Se fue hasta uno de los sillones de la sala y se sentó indicándome que yo hiciera lo mismo en uno de los sillones colocados enfrente de el. – Y de que quieres hablar Kiba.-

-Hiashi san, yo he venido a…- las palabras no salían de mi boca, demonios nunca estuve tan nervioso.-yo… quería pedirle que…- de nuevo no podía decirlo.

-que pasa Kiba, habla me estas preocupando-

-quiero pedirle permiso para casarme con Hinata- creo que mas que decirlo lo grite, pero si no lo hacia así creo que nunca lo haría.

Lo que mas me preocupo fue ver como su mirada cambio a una mas seria, su sonrisa desapareció, y de un rápido movimiento se levanto y camino hasta mi. Creí que me golpearía, o que me diría que saliera de su casa, pero no paso nada de eso.

-hijo creí que nunca lo dirías- me tomo por los hombros y me levanto para darme un abrazo.- claro que te concedo la mano de mi hija. ¿Ya se lo pediste a ella?- se separo de mi para mirarme a la cara.

- no- aun no salía de mi asombro, nunca creí que un hombre como el se comportara de esa manera.

- y que estas esperando-

-primero quería decírselo a usted-

-pero con quien vas a casarte es con ella no con migo- genial ahora se estaba burlando de mi, y yo de muy tonto creyendo que eso seria lo mejor, ya que es una familia tan tradicional.

- lo se, se lo pediré en la cena de esta noche-

-muy bien espero y ella te acepté, se que lo hará, ella te ama- creo que el ya me ve como su hijo, al menos así me trata ya.

Después de una larga platica con el jefe de la familia, Salí rumbo a mi casa debía de preparar todo para la cena en la que le pediría matrimonio a Hinata.

Las horas pasaban lentas para mí, deseaba tanto que ya llegara la hora de poder volver a ver a mi amada Hinata. Me puse mi mejor traje deseaba que esa noche fuera perfecta.

Llegue hasta las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga, sin bajarme de mi carro saque de mi chaleco el anillo que le daría a Hinata.

Era un hermoso anillo, con un diamante en el centro y sujeto por un par de gemas alargadas que armonizaban perfecto con la joya. Mi madre me había dado ese anillo, que según ella ha pertenecido a la familia Inuzuka por generaciones, y que ahora seria de la próxima integrante Hinata.

Después de mirarlo por un rato, lo guarde y Salí del auto, camine hasta la entrada de la mansión y toque el timbre, inmediatamente salió la misma criada que me atendía en la mañana. Esta vez no dijo nada y solo me indico que pasara.

Adentro estaba Hiashi junto a Hanabi, los dos me sonreían como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura y no hubieran sido descubiertos.

-hola Kiba-

-hola Hanabi- la mire un poco desconcertado, esa chiquilla siempre me daba escalofríos.

- mi hija no tarda en bajar- mi suegro siempre tan frio, ahora se mostraba "dulce" con migo.

Después de un rato incomodo con mi suegro y cuñada, al fin bajo Hinata, cuando la vi, no pude más que reafirmar lo que ya sabía, era hermosa, un sueño echo realidad. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro como su cabello, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, demostrando así aun mas lo hermosa que era, nunca le gusto usar joyas, según ella era algo muy sofisticado y absurdo de usar, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto de una manera muy simple, junto con su maquillaje, todo en ella así una armonía perfecta.

-ya estoy lista Kiba- me miro y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, de esa manera que hace que todo mi mundo deje de girar y en el que solo existe ella.

- hija diviértete-

-si padre-

Le extendí la mano para que saliéramos de una vez de la mansión, poco a poco se acercaba el momento de la verdad.

-con su permiso Hiashi San, Hanabi- hice una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarme por completo de ahí.

Una vez que estuvimos en el auto, le dije lo hermosa que se veía, la hice sonrojar, me encantaba verla así, después de tanto tiempo juntos, aun sigue comportándose de esa manera, simplemente encantadora para mi.

Todo el camino hasta el restaurante la pasamos platicando de mil cosas, del trabajo, la familia, los amigos, cosas tontas como por que el cielo es azul. Nunca nos cansábamos de hablar, sabias todo del otro, eso creo que fue lo que nos hizo enamorarnos.

Cuando por fin llegamos hasta el restaurante, la ayude a bajar del auto mientras un chico se lo llevaba para estacionarlo. En el camino hasta la mesa que reservé tuve que soportar las miradas de todos los hombres sobre Hinata. Aunque no me guste ella llama mucho la atención, su belleza es tan natural que es inevitable no verla.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa como todo caballero que soy le acomode la silla para que ella se sentara, después de solo unos momentos llego el mesero que nos atendería, al pedir lo que comeríamos esa noche se marcho, cuando volvió llego con todo lo que pedimos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, platicamos y platicamos de mil y una cosas, pero ninguna sobre lo verdaderamente importante que yo quería decirle esa noche, aun no era el momento correcto para hacerlo.

Cuando llego el momento de marcharnos pude notar que Hinata tenía una cara de tristeza y desilusión en su rostro, no puede evitar sonreír, se veía como una pequeña niña a la cual no le había comprado lo que deseaba. Fu entonces cuando supe el por que de la cara de Hiashi y Hanabi, ellos le contaron todo a Hinata, y ella esperaba que se lo pidiera ahí.

Como puede confiar en que guardaría el secreto, le pediría matrimonio, pero no en un simple restaurante, por más lujoso que este sea, para ella y para mi no significa nada. Le pediré que sea mi esposa, pero en un lugar mágico, no aquí.

_Era el cumpleaños de Hinata y como regalo le daría un pequeño cachorrito que compre para ella, una semana antes yo ya lo había comentado con Hanabi, creí que ella me diría si esa era una bueno o mala idea. Juro guardar el secreto de mi regalo, pero el día del cumpleaños cuando yo le obsequie el cachorrito, ella ya tenía todo para el, la correa, comida, juguetes, todo._

_-Hinata como sabias que te daría un cachorro-_

_-Hanabi me lo dijo- volteo a mirarla esta solo me brinda una de sus tontas sonrisas, las cuales me dan algo de miedo. –Te molestaste Kiba- como me enojaría con ella, solo suspire y puse mi mejor cara._

_-claro que no, por que debería-_

Salimos del restaurante, pude ver como aun llevaba esa cara de tristeza, creo que pensaba que yo me había arrepentido de pedirle matrimonio, volví a sonreír, dejaría que ella pensara eso un poco mas, es cruel lo se, pero al final valdrá la pena, al menos ya se cual será su respuesta ante mi pregunta y eso me hace sumamente feliz.

Al ir en el auto ya no me hablaba de nada, en verdad estaba triste y eso en cierta forma me dolía.

-Hinata la noche aun no termina- volteo a mirarme con cara de no saber que trataba de decirle. –tengo una sorpresa para ti-. Esta vez logre arrancarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Kiba- el simple echo de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, me hacia feliz.

Después de un rato de camino llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del auto y caminamos un poco, ella aun no sabia muy bien donde nos encontrábamos, hace tantos años que ella no iba ahí, que por un momento no lo reconoció.

Cuando al fin llegamos al parque en el que por primera vez nos besamos, ella inmediatamente lo recordó, pude verlo en sus ojos, los que antes estaban tristes ahora tenían un brillo mucho mas hermoso que el de la misma luna.

La lleve hasta la misma banca en la que nos sentamos aquella ocasión, desde antes yo tenia todo planeado para esta noche, ahí en la banca se encontraba un hermoso ramo de flores, y el cachorro que un año antes yo le regale, solo que esta vez ya no era un cachorro si no un perro de gran tamaño llamado Akamaru.

Cuando se acerca a la banca la primero que hizo fue acariciar a su adorado Akamaru, para después tomar el ramo de flores y con el en brazos se volteo a mirarme, como lo dije antes su mirada es muy hermosa pero esta vez lo era mas. En ese momento creí que era el mejor para mi, di un ultimo respiro y tome todo el valor que tenia.

Saque el anillo de mi chaleco y como todo un caballero antiguo me arrodille ante ella extendiéndole el anillo y mirándola a los ojos le hice la tan anhelada pregunta.

-Hinata ¿te casarías con migo?- al momento de que hice la pregunta un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Tenía miedo y lo admito.

Me quede mirándola, ella no cambio su expresión en ningún momento y esto en verdad me preocupo mucho, demasiado.

-Kiba, yo…- por que, por que hizo una pausa en su respuesta, que acaso me diría que no.

* * *

CONTINUARA.......

espero sus comentarios , gracias.


	2. Planeación y despedidas

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Kiba… yo… yo… no.- Que, estaba escuchando bien Hinata dijo un no. Inmediatamente me levante hasta quedar enfrente de ella, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, un gran nudo se formo en mi garganta, mi rostro se torno serio y creo que estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

-Hinata pero por qu…- no termine de decirle lo que yo pretendía, ella me tomo de la cara con ambas manos y me dio un cálido, dulce y tierno beso. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir un mar de emociones con un beso tal cálido y tierno como ese.

- yo no podría decirte que no… kiba- entonces ¿ella acepto casarse con migo? Tenia que saberlo, tenía que confirmarlo. Deseaba que mi pensamiento se hiciera realidad.

-entonces quiere decir que si te ca…- de nuevo no me dejo terminar antes de gritarme, como nunca la había hecho.

-¡SI ME CASO CON TIGO KIBA KUN!- me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La tome en mis brazos y le di un fuerte y gran abrazo, no podía creer que ella me halla dicho que si, ella me había aceptado, acepto compartir su vida con migo, mas feliz no podía ser.

-Hinata- la bese, deseaba sentirla, me había echo inmensamente feliz, y deseaba que ella lo sitiera, que fuera fiel testigo de lo que provocaba en mi. Después la solté y empecé a correr por todo el parque como un tonto desquiciado, ella me ponía de ese modo.

-¡HINATA ACEPTO CASARSE CON MIGO!, ¡HINATA ACEPTO CASERSE CON MIGO!, ¡HINATA ACEPTO CASERSE CON MIGO!- no me cansaba de repetir una y otra vez esa frase.

Ella solo me miraba y se reía, akamaru se acerco más a ella y también me miraba. Corrí hasta ellos y volví a abrazar a mi querida Hinata, luego me gire a akamaru y también lo abrase fuertemente.

-akamaru, Hinata acepto ser mi esposa- suena ridículo lo se, quien habla con un perro, pero mi felicidad era tanta, que eso no me importo, además de que el es como un miembro mas de la familia.

De repente salieron de una esquina todos los miembros de la familia Hyuuga e Inuzuka, no se como pero se enteraron de donde yo le propondría matrimonio a Hinata y ahora se encontraban ahí felicitándonos.

-hija ven a mis brazos- esa era mi madre, feliz por que Hinata ya era de su familia.-hasta que el tonto de mi hijo se decidió- ¿eso era un insulto para mi?-perdónalo, ya sabes que es un poco lento, lo importante es que al fin lo hizo.- si esa era mi madre.

-Tsune san yo…- Hinata estaba roja como siempre, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, claro hasta que mi madre la volvió a interrumpir.

-no Hinata de ahora en adelante ya eres de mi familia, puedes llamarme… madre.- por primera vez vi en mi madre esa mirada que solo tenia con Hana o con migo, en verdad estimaba mucho a Hinata y para ella ya era su hija.- claro si así lo deseas, si no solo dim…-

Ahora fue Hinata quien no la dejo terminar, ya que la abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento creo se le fue el aliento a mi madre.

-gracias… madre- se alejo de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ahora mi pequeña Hinata estaba llorando, pero seguía sonriendo, lo cual creo no era mala señal.

El padre de Hinata se acerco hasta ellas y coloco su mano en el hombro de su hija. Nunca creí ver al gran Hiashi Hyuuga en un momento así, pero lo vi.

Abrazo a su hija de una manera sutil y hasta delicada, por un momento creí ver lagrimas en los ojos de "mi suegro" pero no tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

-se feliz Hinata, como nunca lo has sido-

-padre- ella solo se acomodó más en el regazo de su padre para disfrutar de la calidez que este le brindaba.

Mientras tanto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda, al voltearme para ver que fue lo que sucedió, me encontré con mi hermana que era la que me había golpeado, junto a ella se encontraba Hanabi. Cada una por separado me daba miedo, pero ahora las dos juntas me daban pánico. Quise alejarme de ellas, pero no me lo permitieron, me tomaron cada una de los brazos y con un todo amenazante me dijeron.

-TRATALA BIEN- no se por que o como, pero un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, esas dos si que daban miedo. Pero estaba de mas esa advertencia yo nunca le haría daño a Hinata, solo que en ese momento no podía hablar, ellas me intimidaban demasiado.

-n-nunca le h-haría d-daño- demonios, hasta tartamudeo cundo esas dos están juntas, ya me parezco a mi Hinata.

Para colmo de males, se estaban burlando de mí, por comportarme así, lo vi claramente en sus rostros, al momento de soltarme cada una puso cara seria para después volver a dirigirse a mí.

-bueno Kiba, supongo que ahora eres "mi hermano".- vaya la fastidiosa de Hanabi ya me estaba considerando de su familia, eso era bueno ¿no?-por lo tanto te tratare como tal- una siniestra sonrisa se coló en su cara, no se, creo que eso ya no era buena idea, si mal no recuerdo Hinata me platicaba como era su hermana a la hora de molestarla.

Lo único que puede hacer fue tragar saliva, quería a Hinata y por ella, aceptaría lo que fuera, aun incluyendo a su molesta hermana.

-cálmate hermanito, pronto serás todo un hombre casado y aun sigues comportándote con un niño pequeño- Hana a pesar de ser mi hermana mayor, se comporta como Hanabi y en ocasiones peor que ella, pero no me puedo quejar esta es mi familia.

Después de mas y mas felicitaciones por parte de ambas familias, me entro una duda que quise ellos me aclararan.

-¿Cómo fue que supieron que yo traería a Hinata a este lugar?-

-simple hermanito, los seguimos- así de sincera y sínica me contesto mi hermana mayor, creo que la vergüenza no es parte de su vocabulario.

- todo empezó desde que recogiste a Hinata en su casa- mi madre era la que me platicaría todo.- los seguimos hasta el restaurante, la verdad pensé que ese seria el lugar en el que le propondrías matrimonio, nos asustamos un poco al ver que no lo hacías.- con forme me platicaba sus hazañas como detective se sentaba muy cómodamente junto a mi obligándome a quitarme.

-después cuando llegaste al parque, vimos a akamaru, y de inmediato supimos que este seria el lugar perfecto- Hanabi, no cuenta las cosas igual que mi madre, ella coloca mas emoción en sus palabras, ya que hasta hacia ademanes con las manos y todo, según ella para que entendiéramos.- debo decir que tienes buen gusto, es un lugar hermoso-.

- si Kiba este lugar es mágico. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando te arrodillaste al pedirle que fuera tu esposa, ¡ha! como cuando yo le pedí a la madre de Hinata que se casara con migo.- Hinata miraba sin creer lo que veía, nunca vio a su padre con esa cara de "borreguito" al recordar a su madre.

Y hablando de recordar, yo también recordé algo en ese momento, empecé a buscar por todo mi ropa, estaba a empezando a asustarme, empecé a mirar a todas direcciones y a todos, sentí que la sangre se me iba del cuerpo, mi respiración se acelero, no podía ser que me pasara a mi esto. Al ver como me veían todos me puse aun más nervioso.

-¡PERDI EL ANILLO!- era verdad, cuando Hinata me dijo que me aceptaba me emocione tanto que olvide por completo el anillo, después llegaron todos y no lo recordé.

-que estas diciendo, ese anillo era de mi bisabuela, te dije que lo cuidaras Kiba- creo que mi madre estaba dispuesta a hacer que lo búcara con lupa si era necesario.

- yo lo tenia, pero no se, me emocione tanto que lo olvide- trate de justificarme pero sabia perfectamente lo que ese anillo significaba para mi madre.

-Kiba te voy a…- de pronto se contuvo y mira a mi derecha, creí que me golpearía o algo así, pero no, solo se quedo con el puño en el aire y mirando al suelo. De repente sonrió y bajo su mano, -lo tiene akamaru-.

Voltee a verlo y era verdad akamaru, tenia el anillo en el hocico, al parecer lo tomo cuando yo lo solté por la emoción, fui hasta el y le acaricie la cabeza al mismo momento en que le quitaba el anillo.-me salvaste la vida amigo-. Y era verdad ese anillo era mi vida en ese momento.

Voltee a ver a Hinata, aun estaba en brazos de su padre, pero creo que todo lo que paso la divirtió mucho ya que estaba riéndose de mi. Camine hasta ella y de nuevo me arrodille para entregarle el anillo.

Ella se soltó de los brazos de su padre para quedar frente de mí. Saque el anillo de su pequeña caja y tomando suavemente la mano de Hinata se lo coloque en su pequeño dedo. Debo admitir que todas las miradas de "nuestra familia" me intimido un poco, pero al ver los hermosos ojos de Hinata todo eso lo olvidaba rápidamente.

Iba a darle otro beso a Hinata pero Hanabi no me lo permitió, ya que según ella eso era indecente estando delante de Hiashi y Tsune, nuestros padres. Así que solo pude dedicarle mi mejor sonrisa, al igual que ella lo hizo con migo.

Después de todo eso, cada familia se separo para irnos a nuestras respectivas casas no sin antes organizar una reunión el día siguiente para afinar, los detalles de la boda. No se por que pero creo que esto será muy agotador.

Eran las 10:00 am y mi hermana junto con mi madre ya estaban fastidiándome sobre la boda, con cosas tan tontas como:

¿En que iglesia se casaran? , ¿Cuántos invitados habrá?, ¿Dónde será la luna de miel?, ¿Qué regalo de bodas le darás? Por dios, apenas el día anterior le propuse matrimonio y ellas ya quieren que sepa todas esas cosas, solo una palabra las describe "locas", había vivido toda mi vida con ella, pero hasta ahora confirmo que si están locas.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron hablando de lo mismo, cuando creí que mi tormento terminaría, llego la familia de Hinata, sin Hinata ya que ella tenía una reunión importante en la empresa y no podía faltar. En ese momento se me ocurrió algo, yo me inventaría también una reunión, después de todo manejar los hoteles Inuzuka no es cosa fácil, y de vez en cuando se puede presentar algo importante, como ahora.

Después de hacer sobresalir toda mi creatividad a la hora de mentir, logre zafarme de todo eso, nunca creí que casarse seria tan "problemático" como dice mi amigo Shikamaru. Se me olvidaba avisarles a todos nuestros amigos, creo que Hinata estará feliz de darles la noticia.

Le mande un mensaje al celular de Hinata para decirle sobre mi idea, quería que ella y yo planearemos la reunión con nuestros amigos, ya que al parecer nuestros padres se encargarían de la boda.

Después de unos minutos ella me llamo y así planeamos el como y donde nos reunirnos con todos, nos repartimos los teléfonos de todos y empezamos a llamarlos, por fortuna los encontramos a todos, y estaban dispuestos a reunirse con nosotros.

El día de la reunió a Hinata y a mi nos costo mucho trabajo zafarnos de mi madre, ya que ella quería que Hinata viera las invitaciones, los arreglos de la iglesia, del salón, escuchara la música, etc. Si nos hubiéramos quedado hay, nunca hubiéramos salido.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos con todos nuestros viejos amigos, nos sorprendió un poco ver que no han cambiado mucho que digamos, siguen siendo los "mismos". Naruto igual de hiperactivo, Shikamaru siempre aburrido, Chouji comiendo, Sasuke rodeado de chicas, Ino maquillándose, Sakura golpeando a Naruto, Tenten leyendo libros de armas, Lee con sus discursos sobre "la flama de la juventud", Neji con su cara de pocos amigos, y Shino, bueno de el no se como se encontraba siempre con sus gafas oscuras y su chamarra con la cual es muy difícil verle la cara.

Nos acercamos hasta ellos y los saludos, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, debía de haberlo imaginado, estos nunca cambiaran. Todos nos saludaron muy emocionados, bueno casi todos, solo digamos que los antisociales no les emociono mucho, pero igual sabemos que les da gusto vernos.

Después de platicar un rato sobre nuestras vidas, desde que salimos de la universidad Hinata y yo nos dimos cuenta que en verdad nos habíamos perdido de muchas cosas en estos años como el que Naruto estaba saliendo con Ino, que Neji y Tenten también estaban juntos o que Sakura ya era la directora del hospital mas prestigioso de la ciudad, si en definitiva nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas.

-Pero ya díganos para que nos citaron a todos aquí- Naruto como siempre igual de impaciente y escandaloso como siempre. –digo no es no me de gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo, pero parecía ser algo importante cuándo me llamaron ¿Qué pasa?-

Llego la ahora de comunicarles a todos nuestros amigos, sobre nuestra decisión de casarnos, la verdad cada uno tiene su carácter, pero a cada uno de ellos los apreciamos demasiado y nos encantaría que estuvieran en nuestra boda, nuestro día especial.

-bueno lo que pasa es que Hinata y yo decidimos… casarnos- me casto un poquito de trabajo decirlo, pero lo dije, no se por que pero me daba pena decir que me casaba, creo que apenas y estoy comprendiendo lo que eso significa.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo se nos quedaban mirando como si fueran bichos raros, la verdad eso nos incomodaba a Hinata y a mí un poco. Hasta que al fina Hinata se decidió a hablar.

-lo decidimos hace una semanas, y bueno queríamos que ustedes fueran a nuestra boda.- como siempre Hinata les regalo uno de sus mejores sonrisas, de las que solo ella es capaz de brindar.

-claro que iremos por nada del mundo nos perderíamos de esto- Lee el mas "raro" de todos, era el que nos brindaba mas su apoyo, que para el era "la llama de la juventud".

-estaremos hay. La verdad yo siempre supe que estarían juntos, se veía en la cara de Kiba lo mucho que te amaba desde que éramos pequeños.- como siempre hay alguien que te deja en ridículo y esta vez fue Shino, siempre a sido algo reservado pero eso no impide que te llegue a avergonzar de sobremanera.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a felicitarnos, hacernos preguntas, y muchas otras cosas, por un momento creí que nunca se callarían, pero de repente todas las chicas se llevaron a Hinata a un lugar apartado dejándonos solos a todos los chicos.

-dime Kiba, ¿en verdad amas tanto a Hinata?- esa pregunta estaba de mas, pero igual quise contestarla.

- si la amo mucho Shikamaru, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- lo mire con un poco de curiosidad, en verdad non sabia a que se debía esa pregunta en especial.

-es solo que creo que el matrimonio es muy problemático- típico de el, solo me reí de cómo es que ese chico piensa, pasan los años y el sigue igual de "problemático".

Si por un tiempo pensé que era totalmente molesto que nuestros padres planearan la boda, ahora me comienza una seria duda sobre que será mas molesto, que tus padres planeen tu boda o que tus amigos planeen cientos de fiestas de "despedida a la soltería", solo con el pretexto de pasa un buen rato.

Después de la reunión Hinata y yo fuimos a demasiadas fiestas organizadas por nuestros amigos. No se como fueron las de Hinata, pero las mías fuero un verdadero caos, Naruto y Lee siempre contrataba a stripper para que bailaran, mientras que Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Sasuke s encargaban de siempre llevar licor y comida, la cual siempre sobraba.

Después de todas esa "reuniones" sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y para colmo de males, todavía faltaban detalles para la boda, detalles que debíamos resolver entre Hinata y yo. Esto era demasiado cansado, planear una boda, bueno lo poco que nuestros padre nos dejaban decidir, sacar a flote nuestras empresas, algo en lo que si estábamos totalmente metidos, y salir "vivos" de nuestros amigos.

Lo único que nunca me cansaba de ver era la hermosa sonrisa que Hinata siempre me brindaba, cada vez que estábamos juntos, eran pocos veces pera cada una de ellas valía la pena.

Solo faltaba una semana para nuestra boda, la verdad que el tiempo paso rápido y a la vez lento para mi, deseaba hacer a Hinata mi esposa y cuanto antes mejor, sabia que ese día seria especial para los dos y yo ya le tenia un regalo de bodas, algo que espero ella disfrute y le guste.

Además de estar escribiendo mis votos matrimoniales, no se como empezar a escribir o que es lo que ella desea escuchar ese día, pero lo que sea que le diga debe ser de mi corazón. Nunca pensé sonar o ser tan cursi, pero por Hinata hago y digo lo que sea.

La semana por fin a pasado y estoy a tan solo 1 día de poder decir que Hyuuga Hinata es mi esposa, aun no puedo creer lo lindo que se escuchan esas palabras, que pronto podre hacer realidad con ella.

En mi casa las cosas están peor que nunca, mi madre y mi hermana, están vueltas locas, con lo de sus vestidos para el gran día, el maquillaje, el peinado, los zapatos, etc., etc. Yo tengo todo mi atuendo desde hace 1 semana, pero creo que a las mujeres les gusta eso de siempre estar apuradas con su arreglo personal.

Antes de ir a dormirme para el gran día de mi vida, mi madre se dispone a darme un discurso, que creo no necesitar, pero que igual le agradezco.

-hijo, ¿podemos hablar?- se acerca a mi y tomándome de un brazo me conduce hasta un sillón en la sala, ahí tomamos asiento los dos para comenzar la platica madre-hijo.

-si madre- no me queda de otra mas que escucharla que mas. –¿de que quieres hablarme?-

-esta platica la deberías de haber tenido con tu padre, pero en vista de que el murió cuando tu eras pequeño, es mi deber hablar contigo- no me quitaba la vista de encima, conozco perfectamente a mi madre y se que estaba preocupada por no saber que decirme, por lo que yo trate de calmarla un poco.

-no hace falta mama, tu fuiste y eres mi padre y madre, y si nunca tuve una figura paterna, tu supiste llenar ese hueco- la tome de la mano, para que se tranquilizara. – solo dime que me deceas lo mejor y que quieres que sea feliz con la mujer que amo- eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar de mi madre.

-te deceo que sea muy feliz hunto a la mujer que amas hijo- comenzó a llorar, no puedo ver a una mujer llorando y enos si es una que amo como lo es mi madre.-te amo mucho hijo- ma abrazo tan fuerte, que me sorprendi un poco por toda su fuerza. Pero su abrazo me tranquilizo también a mi.

-gracias mama- no podía decirle nada mas, las palabras en ese momento sobraban entre los dos.

Me fui a mi recamara después de dejar a mi madre en la suya, mañana seria un dia muy largo y debía estar en perfectas codiciones. Mañana me casaria con Hinata.

Me acoste en mi cama, pero antes de serras mis ojos y dejarme vencer por el sueño dije lo que no me cansaba de decir en mucho tiempo.-te amo Hinata-. En ese momento cai en brazos de morfeo.

**Continuara………….**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, aunque fueron pocos pero no importa, mil gracias.

Solo me falta un capitulo para terminar la historia, pero les tengo una pregunta.

¿les gustaría que pusiera lemon? u///u

Bueno los dejo, espero y les aya gustado el capitulo. n_n


	3. El perfecto final, para un gran comienzo

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

*************************************************************************************

Son las 6:30 de la mañana y aun no he podido dormir ni un solo minuto, esto de la boda me tiene con los nervios al máximo. Siempre creí que esto solo les pasaba a las chicas, nunca creí que me pasara a mí.

Dentro de algunas horas mas contraeré matrimonio con la mujer de mi vida, con la cual he decidido pasare el resto de mi vida y a la que ame desde el primer día en que la vi.

Lo se esto suena demasiado curse como para que un chico lo diga, pero cuando se esta enamorada eso es poco para describir a la mujer amada, y eso es lo que es Hinata para mi.

No se que hacer, de seguro tendré una horribles ojeras para cuando la boda comience, pero me es imposible cerrar los ojos y poder dormir. Ya vacié prácticamente todas las cajas y álbumes donde tengo fotografías y recuerdos de Hinata, pensé que si comenzaba a enumerar los días que pase con ella, me ayudaría a dormir, pero creo que solo están logrando que me enamore mas y mas de ella.

_-¿Hinata crees que es buena idea hacerle esta fiesta sorpresa a Shino?-se lo decía mientras le ayudaba a acabar de poner unos adornos en la entrada de la puerta de mi casa._

_-claro que si, estoy segura que le gustara mucho- lo decía tan entusiasmada que en verdad llegue a creer que esa era una buena idea._

_-si tu lo crees- baje de la pequeña escalera en la que estaba y fui a su lado para robarle un beso de esos labios que tanto me gustaban._

_Las horas pasaron muy lentas para mi, nunca creí que hacer una fiesta fuera tan difícil, por lo general siempre prefiero ir a la que los demás organizan, eso hace las cosas mas fáciles para mi._

_Parecía que todo estaba listo, los arreglos colocados, los bocadillos en una mesa, la música lista para que alguien fuera y la encendiera para comenzar a fiesta. Pero aun había algo que en verdad no me acababa de convencer del todo, Hinata se empeño en colocar una gran pancarta con un "feliz cumpleaños Shino" y con su foto en un lado, mas que otra cosa, daba miedo, en definitiva el nunca a sido muy fotogénico que digamos._

_Faltaban solo unos minutos paraqué Shino llegara, yo lo había citado a las 5 en mi casa, y como el siempre se caracterizaba por su puntualidad, no había duda que no tardaría en entrar._

_Las luces apagadas y todos ocultos esperábamos que el entrara, como nos conocíamos desde pequeños el no necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar, pero igual toco varias veces antes de decidirse por entrar._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shino!- no podría asegurar si se sorprendió a no, como siempre usa esa gafas oscuras y la gabardina que le cubre el rostro, no vi su expresión._

_Hinata fue la primera en correr y abrazarlo, por su cumpleaños, después yo y luego todos los demás. Yo le regale una fotografía de un insecto raro que encontré en una tienda, bueno tal vez no era el mejor regalo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Pero como siempre, la que mejor nos conoce a todos es Hinata, ella le tenía otra sorpresa guardada al festejado._

_-¿te gusta la fiesta Shino?- lo mira de una manera algo rara en ella, nunca la había visto igual antes._

_-si- se que lo dijo mas por obligación que por que fuera verdad, el era un tipo reservado y muy serio, nunca le gustaron las fiestas, en verdad no se por que a Hinata se le ocurrió algo así._

_-que bueno, te traeré mas refresco- le dedico una sonrisa y se para de hay para ir por lo que le había prometido, esa fue mi oportunidad para acercarme a el, pero antes de que yo dijera algo el se me adelanto._

_-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata, sabe que no me gustan las fiestas?- _

_-no lo se… lo juro- puse mis manos al frente, como tratando de convencerlo que en verdad no sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de mi novia, lo que sea yo no fui responsable._

_Cuando por fin la fiesta termino eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, cabe decir que mi casa era todo un desastre, platos y vasos tirados por todas partes, sin contar la gran cantidad se serpentinas y confeti, para todos fue una gran fiesta, menos para el festejado, el cual estoy seguro no se divirtió nada, ya que siempre se la paso sentado y con un vaso de refresco en la mano._

_Hinata se acerco hasta nosotros y nos pidió si podíamos acompañarla hasta la casa de Neji, ya que se quedaría por algunos días hay, para mi no era ningún problema, pero para Shino, creo que estaba un `poco molesto con ella. Al final terminados los tres arriba de un auto y con dirección a la casa de Neji, Hinata nos indicaba por donde era que debía de ir, ya que me agarraron de chofer._

_Llegamos a un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, nunca había ido ay, pero parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, bajamos del auto y me sorprendí al ver como Hinata tomaba de la mano a Shino y lo llevaba hasta donde estaba una pequeña casa, pensé que esa era en la que vivía Neji, pero no entraron si no que lo llevo atrás de esa casa._

_Por un momento me quede hay parado, pero después corrí para poder alcanzarlos y en verdad me sorprendió de lo que mis ojos vieron._

_-se que no te gustas las fiestas Shino- le soltó la mano y se para frente a el. –pero pensé que seria buena idea convivir con los demás, para después venir solo nosotros tres a este lugar… espero te guste.- y se hizo a un lado de el, para que pudiera ver el paisaje._

_Había cientos, no tal vez miles de luciérnagas llenando aquel lugar, al fondo se podía apreciar un pequeño lago que tal vez atravesaba toda un campo de arroz que sabia se encontraba por hay. Además de que suave sonido de grillos hacia que aquel lugar se viera mas hermoso._

_Sino camino adentrándose un poco mas a aquel lugar, mientras que Hinata y yo nos quedábamos en el mismo lugar, observándolo._

_-gracias Hinata- le había hablado desde el centro donde se encontraban todas las luciérnagas. Y por primera vez lo vi sus esas gafas, se las había quitado para poder mirar a Hinata a los ojos. –Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-._

_De nuevo Hinata corrió a su lado para volver a abrazarlo. _

_-de nada, sabes que eres como mi hermano… y el verte feliz me hace feliz.-_

_Me conmoví un poco de ver aquella escena, desde que nos conocimos nunca creo que nuestra amistad llegaría a ser tan fuerte, bueno la mía y la de Hinata paso a ser algo mas que una simple amistad, pero aun así se puede decir que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos._

_De pronto los dos voltearon a mirarme y ambos abrieron los brazos para que yo también fuera parte de ese momento. Corrí a su lado y me fundí en un abrazo con ellos._

_Al parecer Hinata lo tenía todo planeado, ya que después de ese momento encontramos un mantel y una canasta con comida a un lado del lago. Tenía comida y al parecer un regalo para Shino._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que planeabas esto Hinata?- me sentía excluido por mi novia, al no decirme nada de lo que planeaba hacer._

_-de haberlo sabido, de seguro que se lo dirías- se comenzó a reír, que acaso me conocía o que. –se que le dijiste sobre la fiesta.- me quede de piedra, ¿Cómo se entero? Se lo dije, pero no fue mi intención, es solo que el es muy persuasivo._

_Ya no abrí más mi boca para que ella no soguera diciéndome lo indiscreto que puedo llegar a ser. Nos sentamos en el lugar que Hinata tenia dispuesto para nosotros, era un ambiente en verdad romántico, de no ser porque hay estaba Shino, seria perfecto para Hinata y para mi._

_-toma, este es mi regalo… aun falta media hora para que se termine tu cumpleañlos- le extendió un paquete para que el lo tomara. _

_-con el que me acabas de dar basta- al principio se negaba a recibirlo, pero luego opto por tomarlo entre sus manos._

_-si, pero este te durara para siempre.- le volvió a sonreír, y le hizo una seña con las manos para que lo abriera._

_Y así lo hizo, lo abrió y se encontró con un escarabajo que tenía detalles en oro y con piedras preciosas._

_-es un…- no la dejo terminar_

_-____ateuchus sacer__**-**__al parecer le agrado mucho su regalo, ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_-eso… dicen que tiene cientos de años y que fue encontrado en la tumba del faraón __Ramsés II, fue difícil de conseguir ya que varios se lo peleaban en la subasta pero logre ganarlo para ti.-_

_Sino no decía nada solo observaba su regalo, para luego vernos a nosotros, se nos quedo viendo por varios minutos hasta que eso me incomodo y decidí romper aquel silencio._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto ese rara bicho?- lo dije señalando lo que tenia entre sus manos._

_-gracias… por ser mis amigos.- y por primera vez desde que conozco al bicho raro que llamo amigo, la vi sonreír._

_Así pasamos hablando casi toda la noche, entre anécdotas y una que otra historia graciosa que habíamos vivido hasta ese día._

_Al final el sueño nos gano a los tres y terminamos dormidos a la intemperie, solo bajo las estrellas y la compañía de la gran amistad que nos unía._

-Kiba ¿ya estas despierto?- los fuertes golpes a la puerta que Hana se dedicaba a hacer cada vez mas fuertes, me devolvieron a la realidad. Eran las 9:00 am. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando recuerdas buenos momentos.

-¡Kiba!- el estruendoso grito de mi hermana hizo que callera al suelo por el susto que me dio.

-si, ya deja de gritarme- me levante y abrí la puerta con una cara de enfado por los constantes gritos de mi hermana.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con ella y con mama, las dos tenían una sonrisa en su cara, y en cuanto lograron entrar a mi cuarto, claro después de aventarme a un lado para dejarles el paso libre. Mi madre se dedico a revisar si todo lo que yo necesitaría para la boda estaba listo, mientras que Hana me empujaba directo al baño para que tomara una ducha.

Cuando Salí del baño, mi cuarto ya estaba totalmente arreglado, las cosas que había tirado en la noche debido a mi insomnio ya estaban en su lugar. Mi traje negro para la boda estaba sobre mi cama, así como las mancuernas que usaría.

Al parecer mi madre ya tenia todo listo, solo faltaba que yo me acabara de arreglar. Camine hacia mi cama y empecé a vestirme, la boda seria a 12:00 de la tarde, pero como dicen que una debe de estar preparado desde antes, tenia que empezar desde ahora ya que eran las 10:00 am, y solo faltaban dos horas para decir "si acepto".

Me dio un escalofrió de solo pensar en esas dos palabras, con ellas Hinata seria solamente mía y yo seria de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro ante la idea, por fin estaríamos casados, por fin ella seria oficialmente mi mujer.

Termine de ponerme el traje, y los zapatos, ahora solo faltaba arreglar la corbata y hacer algo con mi alborotado cabello, cuando empezaba a tratar de ponerme la corbata la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de golpe.

-¿quieres ayuda?- pero que demonios hace el hay, de todas las personas que espere ver en mi cuarto el día de hoy, el era el ultimo en mi lista.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- era mas que obvia mi pregunta, en verdad que hacia hay, yo espera ver a Shino, no a el.

-¿Qué no soy el padrino de argollas?- se acerco a mí y empezó a colocarme la corbata como era que debía de ir.

-si, pero pensé verte en la iglesia no aquí- solo se dedico a lanzarme una mirada y siguió con su trabajo.

-cállate y péinate, se nos hace tarde- termino de acomodarme la corbata y camino hasta donde estaban las mancuernas y se dedico a observarlas.

Hice lo que el me indico, pero de reojo lo seguía observando, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a esas cosas, que pretendía, ese siempre a sido un tipo muy raro, no se por que Hinata dejo que el fuera padrino de argollas.

Una vez peinado y más guapo que de costumbre, por que era verdad soy guapo pera esta vez exagere. Doy un último vistazo al espejo para ver si no me falta nada y camino de nuevo al intruso que entro sin previo aviso.

-listo, vámonos Neji- volteo a mirarme con las mancuernas en las manos y luego las guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¿Qué haces, necesito ponérmelas?- de pronto saco de su chaleco una pequeña caja y me la entrego.

-me guste o no, a partir de ahora eres un Hyuuga- me hizo una señal para que abriera la caja. –ese es mi regalo para ti.-

En la caja había un nuevo par de mancuernas, solo que estas eran con el emblema de la familia Hyuuga y con una detalle muy especial al reverso, tenían el nombre de Hinata y el mío, además de la fecha de nuestra boda.

Me quede mirando lo que Neji me había dado, era raro que el mismo tipo que me había perseguido y amenazado el día que se entero que salía con su prima, ahora me sete dando un regalo como este.

Después de recuperar un poco mi semblante lo mire y le agradecí por el regalo, sabia que para el esa era la manera de decir "bienvenido a la familia". Nunca le caí muy bien, pero creo que sabe que Hinata y yo nos amamos y con tal de ver a su querida prima feliz, es capaz de cortarse el cabello, por que para el es como el apocalipsis, ¿quisiera saber que hará cuando quede calvo por la edad?, de seguro e intenta suicidarse o algo así.

-mas te vale que la cuides Inuzuca, si no… te mato- su mirada de un momento a otro se volvió casi diabólica podría decir. Ese tipo sabe como intimidar a la gente cuando se lo propone, a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos a Hinata y de una mirada similar, son muy diferentes, ella transmite paz, y dulzura. Y el fuerza y miedo.

Trago saliva ante esa mirada tan intimidante y asiento con la cabeza, para mi fortuna en ese momento entra mama y Hana, las cuales ya estaban listas para irse directo a la iglesia, claro no sin antes varios halagos por parte de mi madre, la cual decía que nunca antes había visto un hombre tan apuesto como yo.

Esa es mi madre, siempre diciendo la verdad. Camino hasta ellas y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la camioneta que nos esperaba, detrás de nosotros iba Neji. Entramos todos a la camioneta y comenzó el camino hasta la iglesia, me pregunto como esta Hinata, se que se vera hermosa este día, ¿estará tan nerviosa como yo?

Después de un rato llegamos, me sorprendí ver hay a todos nuestros amigos, con decirles que hasta Kakashi había llegado temprano, todos fueron hasta donde me encontraba y comenzaron a felicitarme, bueno cada una a su manera.

Naruto con gritos, y un abrazo un poco histérico a mi parecer, Sakura tratando de controlar a Naruto con golpes y gritos más fuertes que los de Naruto. Y bueno los demás creo que fue de una manera normal.

Camino hasta entrar a la iglesia y soy recibido por el padre que oficiara la misa. Es un hombre mayor, pero parece ser muy amable, me indica donde es que tengo que esperar a la novia y yo solo obedezco.

Veo como todos comienzan a tomar sus asientos, solo falta media hora para que todo comience, cada vez mi nerviosismo crece y crece más. El pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Hinata creo que se me pego su timidez, veo como todos me ven y siento que estoy por desmayarme, pero justo en ese momento veo entrar a la familia de Hinata, eso solo me indica que ella ya llego.

Respiro con dificultad, por que rayos estoy tan nervioso, mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte, en definitiva creo que me desmayare de un momento a otro. Hanabi llega a su lugar y con una sonrisa traviesa me dice que ella esta afuera con Hiashi.

Escucho como la música nupcial empieza a sonar, es la hora de ver entrar a mi futura esposa por la puerta de la iglesia.

Cierro los ojos y trato de regular mi respiración, cuando los abro todo se nubla en mi mente, siento que estoy en otro universo totalmente distinto al que me encontraba, mi nerviosismo, mi falta de aire, todo se esfuma al ver a Hinata caminar de la mano de su padre, hacia mi.

Se mas hermosa que nunca, parece ser un ángel que ha bajado a la tierra para mostrarme lo que es el amor y como se siente sentirlo por otra persona. Al llegar a mi lado me pierdo en sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, todo en ella es perfecto pero ahora se ve mucho mejor.

-te entrego a mi hija Kiba… cuídala- y si como antes lo dije, el gran Hiashi Hyuuga estaba llorando al entregarme a su primogénita, se que es un hombre duro de carácter, pero con sus hijas se vuelve sumamente vulnerable.

-por toda la vida- le contesto para volver a mirar el hermoso rostro de Hinata, ella solo me sonríe y coloca ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, se ve tan hermosa, pero reo que eso ya lo dije antes.

La ceremonia comienza normal, en el trascurso se hicieron presentes los padrinos de lazo, anillos, etc. La verdad no me importaba mucho eso, solo quería que el padre preguntara si nos aceptamos como marido y mujer, y luego dijera el….

-los declaro marido y mujer- por fin lo dijo después de tanta espera, ni siquiera supe cuando fue que me pregunto si la aceptaba como esposa, creo que mi ansiedad era tanta que no me di cuenta de eso. –Puede besar a la novia-.

Me paro frente a ella y la observo, nunca perdió su sonrisa, pero creo que ahora esta mas sonrojada que antes, el besarnos delante de toda esa gente, debe de ser muy vergonzoso para ella.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y le dio el mas tierno y cálido beso que nunca antes le había dado, ahora era mi esposa y deseaba mostrarle el gran amor que sentía por ella. Fue un beso tierno, pero demostramos el mas puro de los sentimientos… el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta salir de la iglesia, toda junto con los aplausos y la lluvia de arroz que nos lanzaban los invitados.

Una vez afuera comenzaron con los abrazos y felicitaciones, además de las fotografías. Mi madre se la paso todo el tiempo con el papa de Hinata, ya que el demonio que tengo por cuñada se fue con su grupito de amigos a no se que cosa, y que no quiero averiguar. Además de que mi adorara hermana mayor, al parecer quería hacerme la competencia y también casarse, ya que la vi coqueteando con uno que otro invitado.

En la fiesta todo fue muy diferente, por un momento nos olvidamos de que era nuestra boda y nos comportamos como cuando éramos estudiantes, debo admitir que fue muy divertido ver a Naruto y Sakura borrachos y gritándose que se amaban. Siempre lo negaron pero el alcohol te hace sacar los sentimientos a flote.

Shino por su parte solo estaba sentado en su mismo lugar y con su copa de vino hasta que una hermosa chica se acerco a el y lo invito a bailar, después de eso no se volvió a sentar, nunca creí que fuera todo un rompe corazones, varia chicas se peleaban por bailar con el.

Al terminar la fiesta Hinata y yo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto rumbo a nuestra luna de miel. Toda iba de lo más normal, como siempre que viajábamos los dos juntos a algún lugar, solo que esta vez lo hacíamos como marido y mujer.

Llegamos al hotel en el que pasaríamos dos grandiosas semanas, desafortunadamente nuestros trabajos nos impiden pasar mas tiempo como deseáramos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, veo como Hinata adquiere un descomunal color rojo en su cara, creo que después de todo era más que obvio conociéndola. En todo nuestro tiempo como novios, nunca habíamos echo el amor, sabia que ella quería esperar hasta este momento, por eso nunca se lo pedí.

Quiero jugar un poco con ella y hacer que se ponga aun mas nerviosa, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿pasa algo?- siento como tiembla un poco ante mi pregunta, por eso la volteo para que me mirara a los ojos. -¿no te gusto la habitación?- la acerco un poco mas a mi y nuestras narices se rosan.

-n-no e-es e-eso- vaya tartamudea mas que otras veces, eso si que es nuevo.

-entonces-

-Kiba… yo- de seguro ella no desea estar aun con migo, no pienso forzarla a nada, dejare que las cosas fluyan como lo han hecho hasta el momento.

-no pasa nada si no quieres hacerlo Hinata, yo solo deseo estar a tu lado.- siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuellos y como empieza a jugar con mis cabellos.

-yo deseo estar contigo Kiba… quiero ser tu mujer- ahora el sorprendido soy yo, nunca, nunca, pero nuca creí que Hinata me diría algo así, y menos sin un solo tartamudeo de su parte.

Sus cálidos labios están sobre los míos, al principio no reaccione, ya que aun estaba en shock por lo que me acaba de decir, pero luego yo también la comenzó a besar.

Poco a poco la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté el ella, comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, quería memorizar cada detalle de su perfecta anatomía, y de la cual yo seria su único dueño.

Beso su cuello mientras ella me acaricia la espalda, e intenta sacarme el saco y la camisa, le hago las cosas más fáciles y yo mismo me las quito. El sentir sus suaves manos por mi pecho y espalda hacer que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi espina dorsal.

Y así entre besos y carisias por parte de los dos, fue como sellamos lo que en un principio comenzamos, hicimos el amor toda la noche, creo que nunca antes había sentido algo así al estar con una mujer, en definitiva Hinata era muy diferente a las demás, y era la indicada para mí, solo para mí.

Después de demostrarnos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, quedamos profundamente dormidos. Ella descansaba sobre mi pecho, mientras que yo la abrazaba por la cintura, tenia miedo de que al despertar ella no estaría hay y que todo solo haya sido un sueño.

Los rayos del sol dieron directo en mis ojos, por lo que me obligo a abrirlos, pero con una agradable imagen ante ellos, Hinata aun dormía, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, pero aun así parecía una visión angelical.

La observe por varios minutos antes de que ella despertara, no quería perder ese maravilloso momento. Al abrir los ojos, me pareció que no sabía donde estaba hasta que vio que se encontraba recostada cobre mí.

Volteo a mirarme con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, espero que con el tiempo eso no cambie, me gusta verla de esa manera tan infantil.

-buenos días Hinata.- le sonrió y la acerco mas a mi

-b-bueno días K-Kiba- y ya volvió a tartamudear, peor creo que eso me da pie a que volvamos a "jugar" un poco mas.

-ayer no tartamudeabas, ¿Por qué hoy si?- empiezo a besar su cuello y a respirar el dulce olor que ella desprende. Puedo sentir como se estremece un poco, pero poco después cede ante mis caricias y hace que levante mi rostro para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos.

- te amo- esas fueron sus únicas palabras, ante mi pregunta, sabe perfectamente que con ella me desarma por completo, es tonto decirlo, pero creo que ella me conoce mucho mejor que yo mismo.

Me beso y ahora ella comienza a jugar con migo al brindarme sus caricias como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Así fue nuestro primer día de casados, y después le siguieron muchos más. Tantos que ahora tenemos tres hijos y 2 nietos. Estoy parado en el marco de la puerta viendo como mis nietos juegan con los de Shino y los de Hana.

Me siento tan enamorado como el primer día de la mujer que decidí fuera mi esposa. Ella se encuentra en la cocina haciendo bocadillos para sus queridos nietos, yo camino hasta ella y la tomo entre mis brazos para darle un dulce beso en esos labios que aun me vuelven loco.

-te vez hermosa- ante mis palabras se vuelve a sonrojar, a pesar de los años aun se sonroja cuando le doy un alago, esa es mi Hinata. –Te amo- esas fueron mis palabras antes de volver a besarla.

Se que los metiches de mis nietos nos ven, pero no me importa quiero que sepan que cuando se ama, el tiempo no pasa.

Fin.

*******************************************************************************************************

Perdón por la tardanza, espero y allá valido la pena, quería que esta fuera una historia dulce y romántica, espero haberlo conseguido.

Gracias a todos los lectores y a los que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme sus opiniones, mil gracias a todos y cuídense, espero y lean mis demás historias.


End file.
